


Once in the Narumi Detective Agency

by yuuki_1821



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_1821/pseuds/yuuki_1821
Summary: Love KRW so much that I came up with this while I'm sick. Today's 02/02 too so Happy 35th Birthday, Mr. Hardboiled Detective: Kiriyama Renn-san!Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the read. Thanks for your time!!!
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 23





	Once in the Narumi Detective Agency

He feels cold… too cold. Shifting about, Philip confirmed that he already have all of his blankets but still…

"It's freezing…" he complained in the silence of the garage, hands rubbing his arms in attempt to warm them. He doesn't really want to get up with his head pounding so much and eyes feeling hot and unable to focus but the drastic drop of temperature on his surroundings forced him to do so. 

Dragging his covers and wrapping it around his body, he gingerly pushed himself to sit and trudged his way to the door leading to the office. 

_______________________________________________________

Shoutarou was dreaming of solving yet another hardboiled case making him smile on his sleep when he happen to squint then almost scream when he saw a hovering figure upon him as he lay on his bed. 

"Philip!? What the hell?" he croaked. A quick glance at the clock as he calm his hammering heart confirmed that it’s only 32 minutes passed 2 in the morning. 

Feeling the other tug his sheets and try to get into the bed, Shoutarou’s eyes widened, his body automatically moving towards the wall to give his partner some space. 

"Nee, Philip… don’t you feel…stuffy?", Shoutarou asked, face turning red when the other laid too close but was only met with silence. 

Baffled, he withdrew his hand and touched his partners forehead. As soon as he felt his partner's burning and trembling body, Shoutarou’s remaining drowsiness flew out of the window. "Philip, you’re sick!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Quiet down, Shoutarou…" The other weakly admonished and Shoutarou immediately sat up to get some medicines and a glass of water. He stopped his frantic movements though when he felt his partner’s hand holding onto his arms. 

"Don’t go"

"I’ll just get you some meds, aibou." He responded, doing his best to hide his restlessness and threaded his fingers to the others hair to brush away the locks. 

"Too cold…stay…" Philip insisted, shaking his head and tightening his hold on the arm whilst the other hand reached up, capturing the fingers on his hair. 

Taking the pleading look in his aibou’s eyes, Shoutarou decided to give in. He pulled his set of blankets to cover their bodiesーespecially Philip'sーsilently praying to the Gods to make his partner better. Slowly, he lay back on the bed facing the other occupant whom after perceiving that he won't be left alone, had closed his eyes. 

‘That's right… rest and get well soon. I’ll be here for you, Philip.’ Shoutarou thinks to himself as he protectively wrapped his arms around the other. Soon, he felt Philip curled closer on his chest, soft hair touching his chin.

With one last temperature check done by placing his lips on his partner’s forehead, he whispered him goodnight and followed him on his dreams.

_______________________________________________________

Philip’s better the next day. Still not the best considering the tremors that rocked his body every now and then but he laughs and was able to eat the okayu and tamagoyaki that Shoutarou cooked and brought to bed, barely preventing him from processing a look-up when the foods name was mentioned. 

Soon, Akiko arrived with fruits having been notified through a morning call about Philip’s condition. 

"Philip-kun, you need to be careful of yourself" She scolds before turning to the other guy. "And you–!" 

"It hurts!" Shoutarou complained as Akiko’s trademark green slipper smacked him at the back of his head.

"―take care of him better!" She reprimanded, eyes bulging and slipper poking his side, earning a chuckle from Philip who’s already used to how the two interact. 

"You don’t have to remind me, Akiko!" he shouted back, looking smug and proud when he successfully evaded the new slipper-attack.

"Hmpf!! Anyway, Philip-kun rest and sleep. I’ll let Shoutarou off for today too so he can look after you."

"Thank you, Aki-chan. I’ll do my best to get better soon." He smiled. 

"Good! Now sleep." She advised, earning an approving nod from the older detective.

Reaching out, Philip hastily caught Shoutarou’s sleeves when he was about to turn. "Aibou?" 

"Kiss my forehead again, Shoutarou"

As soon as this left the others lips, Shoutarou blushed profusely as he look at Philip’s innocent and hopeful eyes while Akiko’s shocked expression turned into a smirk, pushing Shoutarou into the bed. "Oi, Akiko! What–!?"

"Ohoho~ Thought you need help with your love life Shoutarou, but there you are! Heh~" Akiko grins at the other’s expression. 

"No, it’s not like tha–!" Shoutarou replied hurriedly but Akiko’s focus is now on his partner. 

"You can have your kiss and your Shoutarou now, Philip! Let’s plan your marriage soon! Bye!" She laughs, hauling herself out and leaving behind an open-mouthed detective.

"Love life? Marriage?" Philip tilted his head, curiosity surging and Shoutarouーignoring his flushed cheeks, pushed his partner back down and laid beside him on the bed. 

"Don’t mind her, Philip. Sleep." And Shoutarou gave the kiss and both drifted to sleep, smile visible on their lips.

Omake: 

"Shoutarou, which one’s better, New York or Paris?" Philip asked leaning from behind. 

"Eh? I guess both is fine." Shoutarou answered, confusedly. 

Smiling triumphantly, Philip went on his way to their so-called manager. 

"We’re going to both countries for our marriage, Aki-chan" he grins and soon a sound of splattering coffee and coughs were heard from his partner. 

"Philip!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Love KRW so much that I came up with this while I'm sick. Today's 02/02 too so Happy 35th Birthday, Mr. Hardboiled Detective: Kiriyama Renn-san! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the read. Thanks for your time!!!


End file.
